1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the starting of vehicle engines and in particular to a method of starting an engine over a wide range of ambient temperatures and improved apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of an electrical starting motor powered by a storage battery is well known in the vehicle art. A problem arises in such use, however, in that such vehicles are often required to operate over a wide range of ambient temperature conditions. It is well known that a storage battery, such as of the conventional lead acid type, has reduced power capacity at lowered temperatures. Thus, it is conventional to provide a battery for a vehicle having an excess capacity when utilized at high temperatures so that the battery may function suitbly to start the engine of the vehicle by means of the starter motor also at low temperatures.
A number of different systems have been developed over the years utilizing auxiliary batteries for electrical combination with the normal battery of the vehicle. Illustratively, Patterson, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,959, shows a storage battery apparatus wherein the battery is provided with an extra call and a switch for connecting the extra cell either in series or in parallel with the normal cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,526 of Mitchell shows an electrical system utilizing a pair of 6-volt batteries which may be selectively connected in parallel or in series by a magnetic switch.
In Bruno U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,630, a dual storage battery system is illustrated wherein the user may use either one of the batteries or use both batteries in parallel as desired.
In Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,909, a battery booster is shown wherein a smaller voltage battery is mounted in a rack secured beneath the hood of the car by screw means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,689, Elroy E. Hughes shows a storage battery device wherein a momentary contact switching means is provided for controlling the connection of a booster battery from a remote point.
The Day U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,289 and 4,082,992, show a dual battery ignition and start system which utilizes a camper battery as an auxiliary battery when desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,208, Pentti Tamminen shows a starting aid which consists of two small secondary batteries normally connected in parallel and charged together with the normal battery of the car.
In Reinhard et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,366, a battery installation is disclosed having a sealed enclosure so that the battery could be installed as in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.